Take me Away, Harry
by Thais Potter Malfoy
Summary: HHr / Harry está apaixonado por Hermione... E agora? / Songfic com "Take Me Away", da Avril Lavigne.


**Autora: **Thais Potter Malfoy

**Shipper: **Harry/Hermione

**Spoiler: **Livros 1-5

**Resumo: **Harry está apaixonado por Hermione... E agora?

* * *

**Take Me Away**

Meu Merlim! Socorro! Eu não agüento mais conviver com isso! Todo dia é a mesma coisa: sorrisos falsos, fingimento... Eu não agüento mais! Sinceramente, eu não acredito que essa paixonite esteja influenciando tanto na minha vida!

Sim, é uma paixonite, porque eu não acho que o que eu sinto é amor. Como pode ser amor se eu nunca senti isso antes? Estive ao seu lado durante toda a minha vida. Sempre recebi dela o maior apoio, mas nunca me senti feliz só por vê-la sorrir. Confesso que já me sentia atraído antes. Tudo bem, _muito_ atraído, mas isso não importa. O fato é que eu vou perder a cabeça se continuar assim.

**_I cannot find a way to describe it  
_**_Eu não posso achar um jeito para descrever isso_

- Harry, está ai? – Gina me perguntou. Eu até tinha me esquecido que ela estava ali... Mas como podia prestar atenção nela quando outra pessoa tão interessante estava também presente? E eu preferia centralizar toda a minha atenção nela.

Rony estava muito atirado ultimamente. Só porque eles namoraram algum tempo ele acha que pode brincar desse jeito com os cachos de Hermione? Só EU posso brincar assim como os cachos dela! O mais irritante é que ela parece gostar tanto quanto quando sou eu quem brinca assim... Ah, deixa pra lá. Eu nem queria gostar dela.

Quero dizer, é claro que eu adoraria estar completamente apaixonado por Hermione, desde que ela me correspondesse. Espera ai, desde quando eu estou _completamente apaixonado _por ela? Não era só uma paixonite?

Tudo bem, eu admito. Não é uma paixonite. Estou louco por ela. Como alguém consegue ser tão companheira e amiga, meiga e carinhosa, linda e atraente... Vou passar horas dando qualidades à melhor pessoa que já tive o prazer de conhecer depois de Alvo Dumbledore. Os olhos castanhos dela brilham tanto, e os cabelos cheiram tão bem. Tenho certeza que o cheiro da pele dela também...

- HARRY! – eu olhei para o meu lado e vi a Gina tão enfurecida como eu a nunca vi. – Eu te chamei umas cinco vezes! Em que planeta você está?

No planeta Hermione. E, a propósito, obrigada por me trazer de volta. E, não, não estou sendo irônico. Na verdade, eu não quero estar apaixonado por ela, já que não tem a mínima chance de ser recíproco. Por isso, escondo há tanto tempo essa "paixonite".

**_It's there inside  
_**_E__stá aqui dentro  
_**_All I do is hide  
_**_Tudo que eu faço é esconder_

Tudo bem, eu vou tentar ser mais honesto comigo mesmo. Há três anos que me sinto assim. E isso é impossível ser somente uma paixonite. O que eu senti por Gina sim foi uma paixonite. Falando em Gina...

- Ah, estava pensando... Deixa pra lá. – mentir não é uma boa opção. Hermione descobriria em três segundos, bastaria olhar nos meus olhos: Nunca consegui mentir pra ela.

- Harry, você está bem? – disse Hermione, levantando-se do colo do Ronald. Eles estavam no sofá ao lado do que eu estava com Gina.

- Estou sim. – respondi, sem opção. Ah, você queria que eu dissesse: "Estaria melhor se você me amasse, Mi!"

_**I wish that it would just go away**  
__Eu desejo apenas que isso vá embora  
__**What would you do**  
__O que você iria fazer,  
__**You do if you knew**  
__Fazer, se você soubesse  
__**What would you do**  
__O que você iria fazer? _

- Não parece, cara. – disse Rony. Bom se até o Ronald, que nunca percebe nada, acha que eu não estou bem, então alguma coisa deve ter acontecido. Será que estou com olheiras por causa das noites mal-dormidas?

Por que estou o chamando de Ronald? Porque eu resolvi que ninguém que encoste um dedo sequer nela merece o meu carinho. Não se assuste, é meu lado ciumento em ação.

- Vocês estão loucos. – eu disse, para parecer que eles estavam mesmo. Hermione me olhava preocupada, como se eu tivesse sido mordido por um vampiro.

- Então por que você não me responde? Em quem estava pensando? – perguntou Gina.

- Na minha namorada. – todos me olharam surpresos. – Vocês ainda me levam à sério? – zombei. – O que estava dizendo, Gina?

- Perguntei se a Lilá convidou você para o casamento dela.

- Ah, convidou sim, mas eu não vou.

- Por quê? – perguntou Gina – Vai, Harry, por favor! Assim você me faz companhia!

- Não estou afim... – eu tentei explicar, mas como a Gina é a criatura mais teimosa que eu já tive o desprazer de namorar...

- É só porque a Mione e o Rony não vão, né? – ela se irritou. Eu sabia. Agora ela não vai falar comigo até eu aceitar ir com ela.

- Isso não tem nada a ver. – eu disse. Gina virou a cara pra mim. O que eu podia fazer se não simplesmente revirar os olhos? Alguém me dê um soco, por favor! Como eu pude namorar essa criatura?

- Gina tem razão, Harry – disse Rony – Você não precisa se prender por nós.

- Já disse que não estou afim!

- Quanto mau-humor! – disse Hermione. – Tem mesmo certeza de que esta bem? O que te atormenta, Harry?

- Nada. – eu desviei o olhar dela. Ela descobriu que eu não estava nada bem, e eu não teria mais descanso até que contasse a ela.

Acabou que Gina voltou a falar comigo duas horas depois. Ela foi me procurar no quarto em que eu estava tentando dormir, sozinho, para me avisar que o jantar estava sendo servido. Eu saí do quarto um tempo depois e comecei a descer as escadas. Passando pelo quarto de Rony, um andar abaixo, eu vi a porta entreaberta e uma coisa que fez todo o meu corpo entrar em transe. Eu fiquei realmente paralisado ao ver aquilo.

Eles estavam se beijando! Rony e Hermione estavam se beijando! Minha desilusão ficou bem mais real ao ver aquilo. Foi como se cada órgão do meu corpo estivesse se revirando por dentro. Era bem pior do que qualquer dor física, até mesmo pior que uma Maldição Cruciatus...

**_All the pain I thought I knew  
_**_Toda a dor que eu pensava que eu conhecia_

Eu senti uma lágrima escorrer minha face. Minha expressão estava dura, impassível. Como doía... Hermione parou o beijo e, como se soubesse que eu estava ali, como se ela ouvisse meu coração gritar, ela olhou pra mim. Só ela conseguia me ver através do vão da porta. Eu então abaixei a cabeça e continuei andando, tentando fingir que eu não tinha visto aquilo.

Quantas vezes eles teriam repetido aquilo? Quantas vezes riram nas minhas costas? Não, rir eles não riram... Afinal, não sabem do que sinto... Será que se soubessem isso estaria acontecendo?

**_All my thoughts lead back to you  
_**_Todos meus pensamentos se voltam para você  
_**_Back to what was never said  
_**_E para o que nunca foi dito  
_**_Back and forth inside my head  
_**_De um lado para o outro dentro da minha cabeça_

Resolvi que eu não queria jantar. Então, ao invés de ir para sala de jantar, passei rapidamente pela sala de estar e fui para o jardim. Como eu queria que estivesse em Hogwarts, pra poder me trancar na Sala Precisa e pensar sobre isso...

**_I can't handle this confusion  
_**_Eu não posso lidar com essa confusão_

Cheguei a um ponto que nunca pensei poder chegar. Me sentia traído, humilhado, ferido... Se eu pudesse, me mataria ali mesmo. Era horrível se sentir assim. A morte não deve ser pior do que isso. Se não tenho motivos pra viver, pelo menos tenho suficientes pra morrer...

**_I feel like I'm all alone  
_**_Eu sinto como se estivesse totalmente sozinho_

Um vulto veio em minha direção enquanto eu me afastava mais. Soube que era Hermione por causa dos cabelos castanhos e um pouco volumosos, mas eu não queria falar com ela. Ouvi meu nome, mas estava decidido a não parar. Até que ela segurou meu braço.

- Harry... – ela disse. Eu não queria ouvir. Não poderia suportar o que ela me dissesse, mas mesmo assim parei. – Vamos conversar ali. – Só que eu não queria conversar. Aliás, eu não podia conversar. Minha boca estava como o resto do meu corpo: paralisada.

- Era isso que te atormentava, então? – ela me perguntou quando chegamos há um bosque. Com certeza, só havia nós dois ali.

- Não te interessa. – eu disse. Sabia que não precisava agir assim, mas queria machucá-la tanto quanto ela fez comigo.

"Ela não tem culpa..." dizia uma voz na minha cabeça. "Ela não sabia..."

**_My words are cold  
_**_Minhas palavras são frias_

- O que você viu... Não foi bem um beijo. – ela tentou explicar. – Rony me agarrou e eu acabei o beijando, mas foi... Tudo.

- Não precisa explicar. Volte lá em cima e continue agarrando o Ronald...

- Ronald? – ela intrigou-se. Eu tenho que parar de falar o que penso, ou então vou acabar falando o que sinto...

Não seria bom falar o que sinto? Assim terminaríamos com aquela discussão inútil e ela poderia voltar para o Ronald. Mas será que a nossa amizade sobreviveria? Bom, depois disso, eu duvido muito que sobreviva, com ou sem a verdade.

**_If I show you  
_**_Se eu mostrar a você,  
__**I don't think you'll understand  
**__Eu não acho que você entenderá_

- Harry... – disse Hermione – Eu já percebi há muito tempo o que acontece com você.

- Percebeu?

Então ela soube o tempo todo? Soube do meu amor? Sim, agora eu posso reconhecer que é amor. Uma simples paixonite não me machucaria tanto... Bom, se ela sabia, era um pouco tarde pra revelar. Eu já tinha chegado ao auge da dor, neste exato momento. Doía pensar que ela sabia e não fez nada simplesmente porque não havia nada a se fazer, a não ser esperar que isso passasse e que nós voltássemos a ser bons amigos...

**_All the pain I thought I knew  
_**_Toda a dor que eu pensava que eu conhecia_

- Mas eu preferia que você me dissesse. Estou aqui pra que confie em mim, independente do que for. – ela disse. Senti que minha melhor amiga realmente estava ali, ao meu lado. E só resolvi contar porque eu realmente confiava nela.

**_All my thoughts lead back to you  
_**_Todos meus pensamentos se voltam para você  
_**_Back to what was never said  
_**_E para o que nunca foi dito_

- Ok... Eu preciso dizer antes que fique louco. – eu passei a mão pelos meus cabelos rotineiramente despenteados e respirei fundo. Eu senti o mesmo cheiro que senti há muito tempo, na sala de Poções, com a poção do amor... Era um cheiro bom, que eu realmente tinha sentido na Toca. Era cheiro de eucalipto, devia ter naquele bosque. Mas isso não importava, pois Hermione estava a espera. – Mione... – me virei pra ela e segurei uma mão dela com cada mão minha. – Eu amo você.

Foi simples, só que aquelas três palavras surtiram um impacto enorme em mim. Eu me senti mais leve, como se tirasse um peso das costas. Ela então sorriu e disse:

- Eu também amo você, Harry.

Alguém me dê um soco de novo. Não, não precisa, as palavras dela já fizeram isso. Ela disse que me amava! Será que eu ouvi direito? De qualquer maneira, aquilo afastou toda a minha dor.

**_I can't handle this confusion  
_**_Eu não posso lidar com essa confusão  
_**_I'm unable, come and take me away  
_**_Eu sou incapaz, venha e me leve. _

Eu fiquei algum tempo só fitando-a. Pude admirar toda a sua beleza sem pressa. Os olhos lindos, a boca perfeita, as poucas sardas próximas ao nariz. Tudo perfeito, encantador. Soltei a mão dela e passei os dedos pela sua face calmamente. A mão livre dela fez o mesmo com o meu rosto até parar atrás da minha nuca, suas unhas enterradas nos meus cabelos, e puxar minha cabeça de encontro à dela.

Nossos lábios se tocaram. Foi um momento mágico pra mim, pois nenhum dos meus outros beijos tinham sido com uma pessoa tão amada, de um jeito tão especial. Minha língua invadiu a boca dela e vice-versa. Eu queria explorar cada canto da boca dela, conhecê-la melhor do que já conhecia. Além disso, queria que ela achasse tão bom quanto eu estava achando.

Quando nos separamos, meu coração quase saltava pela boca. Por mim, aquilo teria continuado por horas e horas, mas algo me dizia que teria Hermione para fazer isso quando quisesse.

- Por que beijou o Rony? – perguntei. Só então percebi que eu abraçava ela pela cintura e ela envolvia-me do mesmo modo.

- Ele me beijou. E você é bem lerdo, Potter. – ela sorria. Sorri também.

- Eu te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo.

O sol parecia brilhar mais agora que estávamos juntos. Até os pássaros cantavam mais alegres e as folhas caiam mais devagar das arvores. Isso tudo se refletia no olhar dela e para mim isso já era o suficiente para morrer em paz. Mas agora eu tinha mais motivos pra viver do que pra morrer, porque eu finalmente descobri o que era o amor.

* * *

**N/A: REVIEWS!**


End file.
